DESCRIPTION: (Applicant's Description) The University of Illinois Hospital and affiliated Veteran's Administration West Side Medical Center both serve predominantly minority populations. There has been a long history and strong commitment from both institutions to serve this population in the city of Chicago. The objectives of the proposed University of Illinois Minority-Based CCOP (MBCCOP) which are the basis for this application are: 1. To increase minority participation in clinical cancer research protocols by identifying recruitment an retention goals with the collaboration of physicians, hospitals, clinical staff, and community leaders; 2. To increase the understanding, awareness, and involvement of health care providers, community leader and local organizations in the program; 2. To improve access to state-of-the-art treatment and cancer prevention and control research for minority individuals; 3. To increase the involvement of health care providers in cancer prevention and control studies; 4. To provide a base for extending cancer control advances to the minority population; 5. To study issues of minority recruitment to clinical trials. These objectives will be met by establishing a minority clinical research headquarters which utilizes the research bases of Cancer and Leukemia Group B (CALGB), Children's Cancer Group (CCG), Radiation Therapy Oncology Group (RTOG), and Gynecologic Oncology Group (GOG). The MBCCOP headquarters will be located at University of Illinois and will coordinate participation of p a t i e nts from the University of Illinois and West Side Veteran's Administration. An extensive network of affiliations have been put into place with primary care sites and community organizations. This will provide the patient base to allow better recruitment of minority patients to cancer control and prevention trials. Furthermore, University of Illinois faculty from the School of Public Health (Warnecke), College of Nursing (Ferrans), and the College of Social Work (Giachello) with expertise and experience in cancer control and prevention trials and quality of life studies in minority patients will act as co-investigators assisting in the implementation of these trials and assisting in evaluating their effectiveness in terms of recruitment and retention of minorities. The University of Illinois MBCCOP will provide an identifiable center committed to excellence in cancer care for the underserved communities of Chicago.